Carry On Dancing
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: Ciel is once again subjected to a dance lesson from Sebastian, though this time it is in the rain, and powerful emotions and desires are awakened. SebaCiel. Yaoi.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters._

_A/N: Um, my 4th Kuro fic in like a week. What the heck has gotten into me? I haven't written any Naruto/Sasuke stories in sooo long! So I wrote this one simply out of my love for when Sebastian teaches Ciel how to dance. I love it when they dance~ But yeah, it takes place several months after the end of Black Butler II, so Ciel is a demon. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, though it is pretty random._

_No lemon; rated M to be safe. Contains yaoi._

_Reviews would be nice :)_

* * *

**Carry On Dancing**

_"Anyone who says sunshine brings happiness has never danced in the rain."_

_-Anonymous_

"It seems that Grell has invited us to a ball," Sebastian informed is master with a mischievous smile. Ciel pushed off from where he had been leaning against an old brick wall, and scowled at his eternal butler.

"No," he bit out quickly before Sebastian could even ask. The older demon chuckled lowly.

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice." Sebastian smiled sweetly at his young master, hiding his amusement behind closed eyelids. Ciel huffed.

"Fine then. So I'm guessing it's a demon ball?" He asked suspiciously. Sebastian nodded, bowing slightly.

"Yes, it's for demons and reapers." Ciel sighed out of irritation.

"How tedious. Is there any point to it?"

"Something about uniting our two species, so no, not really," Sebastian answered honestly, a sheepish smile on his flawless face.

"You're kidding me!" Ciel sputtered incredulously, eyes widening and glowing magenta as he gripped the front of Sebastian's pristine, black trench-coat desperately. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. Sebastian smirked and shook his head, midnight locks swaying gently. He removed Ciel's hands from his coat, but kept them locked in his iron grip.

"I assure you, I'm not," Sebastian said innocently, interlocking their fingers with one hand, while the other found its way around to Ciel's lower waist. Ciel's look was one of horror, embarrassment, and denial. He shivered as Sebastian leaned his forehead against Ciel's. "That means that your dancing needs much work, so I will once again be your teacher."

Ciel groaned in defeat. Why did this always happen to him? He slowly slid his free hand up Sebastian's arm, where it rested. Ciel pouted up at Sebastian.

"Why are we doing this in a public area, and outside I might add?" He asked in annoyance. Sebastian smiled.

"This town is deserted, and even if someone were to come here, they would seek shelter because of the weather."

This caused Ciel to glance at the sky, his expression turning glum. The clouds were dark, nearly black, and looked just about ready to burst. A fat raindrop plopped down on Ciel's cheek, and he glared at Sebastian resentfully. The older demon merely chuckled and wiped the water droplet away gently.

"Sebastian, are you really going to make me dance with you in the rain?" Ciel asked, trying to control his temper. Sebastian's smile only grew.

"Of course not, young master," he replied cheekily. "We could just go to the ball tonight and you could embarrass yourself in front of all the demons and reapers in England. And I could even ask Grell to dance with you instead, as you seem to be so opposed to dancing with me-"

"No!" Ciel exclaimed in horror. He sighed and glanced away, a pretty pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he continued to pout stubbornly. "Fine, let's dance then."

"As you wish," Sebastian said triumphantly. He began to spin Ciel in a circle, moving his feet back and forth across the pavement. Ciel bit his lip in concentration, his eyes glued to Sebastian's feet as he desperately tried to keep pace with the older male. Almost immediately he stepped on Sebastian's foot, and a few seconds later he did it again. Sebastian clicked his tongue in amusement and came to an abrupt stop, causing Ciel to bump into Sebastian's chest. He glanced up at Sebastian with a sheepish expression.

"I don't understand; you danced so well with Lady Elizabeth, but when we dance, you always get so flustered," Sebastian commented curiously, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. Ciel flushed, shooting him a piercing glare.

"You're too damn tall!" he exclaimed heatedly. Sebastian chuckled.

"Maybe we should try a different approach for now," he suggested. Sebastian wrapped both arms tightly around Ciel and lifted him up slightly, pressing their bodies flush against each other. He set the younger male down on his own feet, leaning in close to keep him steady. Ciel squirmed at the close proximity, suddenly nervous.

"What're you doing, Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled, and resumed their former dancing position though this time Ciel was balanced on Sebastian's feet.

"This way you'll be able to experience properly dancing, and then we can try again with you back on your own feet afterward." He squeezed Ciel's hand in reassurance, as light rain drops began to fall from the bloated clouds above. "Hang on tightly."

Sebastian spun them around gracefully, moving his feet in a rhythmic pattern back and forth. The hand on Ciel's back was firm, and Ciel watched Sebastian's feet, covered by his own, move expertly across the darkening pavement in a transfixed state. He clung tightly to the sleeve of Sebastian's black trench coat and his hand, his face pressed against the older demon's hard chest. The feeling was amazing; Ciel had never felt so weightless, almost like he could fly.

"Wow," he said softly. Ciel felt the tremor against his body as Sebastian chuckled. They danced on for who knows how long, before Sebastian finally came to a slow stop. The rain was coming down more fully now. Ciel stepped off of Sebastian's feet, his face set in determination.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian murmured in Ciel's ear, the contrast between his warm breath and Ciel's cold, wet skin causing the younger demon to shiver. He nodded slowly, his eyes flickering a demonic pink. They had been doing that spontaneously ever since Ciel had become a demon almost a year ago.

"I think I've got it," Ciel replied firmly. They began to dance again, Ciel watching Sebastian's feet as if his life depended on it, his little pink tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth and his face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to follow Sebastian's steps. The hand on Ciel's waist suddenly disappeared and was used instead to tilt Ciel's chin up.

"Don't watch our feet; just feel." Sebastian locked gazes with Ciel, his crimson eyes intense. "Try looking at me instead, and don't think about it."

Ciel nodded, and kept his gaze trained on Sebastian's face. It was unnerving and felt rather intimate, but it really did help and Ciel was able to keep pace with Sebastian. He smirked at his new accomplishment.

"Very good, Ciel," Sebastian praised with a sunny smile, causing the younger male's eyes to widen a bit at the use of his name. He still wasn't used to it, though he had been the one who had suggested Sebastian call him that.

Ciel had never intended to become a demon, and felt guilty that Sebastian was still bound to him for eternity as his butler, unable to ever devour his soul. So Ciel tried to make things a little easier for him by being less demanding than he was as a human. If they were to be eternal companions, Ciel wanted Sebastian to be happy.

He flashed a cocky grin up at Sebastian.

"I haven't even stepped on your toes yet," Ciel said proudly. Sebastian smirked.

"An amazing feat, indeed…" Ciel pouted, his cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment at the insult.

"Oh, shut up."

Sebastian suddenly twirled Ciel with one arm, and then pulled him back into their former position. They spun together gracefully, Ciel's black coat flowing around him like a dress. He felt so elated and so free, that he couldn't help the tiny smile that made its way onto his face. He was actually having fun. Dancing. In the rain. With Sebastian.

_The world must be ending_, Ciel thought with amusement, a small laugh escaping his lips as Sebastian scooped him up into his arms without warning, and then flipped him so that he was standing back on the ground. Ciel shook his head and smirked.

"Show-off."

Sebastian chuckled softly, moving both of his hands to Ciel's slender waist. The rain was really pouring down on them now, echoing loudly against the cobblestone as it emptied from the sky continuously, and drenched them both to the bone.

"So competitive," he murmured, lifting the younger male off the ground. Ciel gripped his shoulders securely as Sebastian gave him one long, last graceful spin as a finale. When they slowed to a stop in the middle of the cobblestone-street, Ciel wrapped his legs tightly around Sebastian's waist, keeping himself anchored. This caused a small, delighted smile to appear on Sebastian's face.

"You did wonderfully, my lord," he said huskily, his eyes glowing that demonic pink. Thanks to Ciel's position, their groins were currently being crushed together. Ciel draped his arms around Sebastian's neck, and pressed his forehead against Sebastian's. A playful smile appeared on his face.

"I have a good teacher," Ciel murmured in reply before capturing Sebastian's lips in a passionate kiss. The arm around Ciel's waist tightened, while the other snuck its way into damp, dark grey locks. Sebastian pulled Ciel impossibly closer, molding their bodies together through the drenched fabric of their coats. They opened their mouths to taste, Ciel's hands twisting in soaked midnight hair as Sebastian's tongue slipped into his mouth. He sucked on it, groaning softly as Sebastian explored his mouth. He added his own tongue into the equation, both of them tangling and twisting together in an intimate dance. Sebastian slammed Ciel against a nearby brick wall in order to press against the younger demon and hold him better, all the while deepening their kiss. Ciel's legs tightened around Sebastian's waist, grounding their throbbing erections together. He chewed softly on Sebastian's lower lip, while one of the older male's hands snuck up his thigh, causing a pleasurable shiver to run up Ciel's spine.

Ciel rolled his hips against Sebastian's, craving the heat radiating off of his demon butler through the cold raindrops piercing their skin. They finally broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, and the eternal companions gazed at each other, both pairs of eyes glowing a demonic pink, the pupils slitted and dark. The contract in Ciel's right eye glowed magenta with arousal, and he could clearly see the love and lust clouding Sebastian's irises reflecting his own desires. He blinked a few raindrops away that had clung to his thick, dark lashes, and licked his slightly chapped lips.

They had kissed a few times before, Sebastian always being the one to initiate it usually for territorial purposes, but it had never been quite like this. The prior kisses had been quick and fleeting, whereas this one lingered thickly between them.

"Can we skip the ball tonight?" Ciel asked hopefully, licking a rolling raindrop off of Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian chuckled lowly.

"Unfortunately, we cannot. But we can take care of this problem before the party," He suggested with a smirk, gesturing to their hard nether regions. Ciel nodded in a daze, as Sebastian began to suck on his porcelain neck.

"Fair enough," he replied with satisfaction, a seductive smile appearing on his face. He ran his fingers through Sebastian's wet black hair, before laughing softly. "Does this make you a pedophile?" Sebastian licked the fresh hickey on Ciel's neck sensually before pulling back slightly to gaze at his young master in amusement.

"Age and sex are irrelevant when it comes to demons and their partners," he answered simply before scooping Ciel up into his arms bridal-style. His feet splashed lightly through the puddles filling the street as he began to walk, the rain never ceasing. Ciel leaned in close to Sebastian's ear.

"You are mine and mine alone, Sebastian."

A smile slowly spread across the demon butler's face, and he bit the tip of his white glove pulling it off with his teeth. The contract in Ciel's eye and Sebastian's hand glowed simultaneously.

"For eternity, my lord," he murmured.

They continued walking for a while, before a delicate blush appeared on Ciel's face, and his face set in a stubborn pout. Sebastian eyed him curiously.

"Next time it rains, can we dance again?" Ciel asked, not daring to look at Sebastian in fear of wounding his pride further. Sebastian smirked triumphantly.

"So you enjoyed it that much, eh?" Ciel glared up at him, his cheeks and ears reddening even more.

"Oh, shut it," he mumbled. Sebastian chuckled, and placed a tender kiss to the eyelid of Ciel's right eye, their contract beneath. His crimson eyes softened as he gazed at the boy he'd be spending eternity with.

"I would be honoured to dance with you anytime, Ciel."

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

_I honestly have no clue where this came from. I had to write the characters a bit different because I imagine that their relationship changed slightly after Ciel became a demon, but I hope you liked it anyway. At least a little bit._


End file.
